New World Two
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: Shelley goes to the Outsiders world and dose not remember anything about them. How well this trun out? WARING ITS A YEAR AFTER THE BOOK BUT THEY ARE STILL THE AGES IN THE BOOK!
1. Chapter 1

sum- Shelley goes to the Outsiders world and dose not remember anything about them. How well this trun out? WARING ITS A YEAR AFTER THE BOOK BUT THEY ARE STILL THE AGES IN THE BOOK!

I had to do this assignment over Christmas brake but I got it done. This is not the story that I did. The story I did is called under the JSHSI Parts One-Three. Part Three is the one I past in. Now this is me going to the Ousters time. I do hope you like this.

I don't Own 'The Outsiders' But I do own myself! No one can take me away from me!HAHAH! Welll unless someone comes and kills me then they would be taking away my life! Then no one stories!

2006

(Saturday)

I was just finshing up the last of my homework for my 'Outsiders' essay. I could have made a movie poster, a map, or portraits of Ponyboy and some others people. Or even scenes form the movie/book. But I chose the writing one. It's one of my favorite things to do anyways. I had my dirty blond hair down, with a red scrunchie around my wrist. I was wearing my plaided red, white, green, yellow and black pj shirt with my black camisole with my baggy jeans and no socks. I was tired it was just a few minutes past midnight when I shut down my computer. As soon as it was off I blanked out...

1966

(Saturday(night)Sunday(moring))

I felt someone poking me in the arm. I waved my hand at them."Leave me alone." I mumbled, hopping it was not my mom.

"Get off me." A male voice said my eyes shot open. I looked down to see who said that. There under neath me was a boy around my age or at lest 16. He was pocking at my arm. He had black eyes. He was looking in my blue ones. There was a silence between us. Then it hit me. I was lying on top of a boy. One years older then me.

I started screaming. I did not move.

"Shut up!" A older stronger voice said.

I stopped. I looked at the one who told me to stop. He was in sleep pants and a under shirt, two boys, came down the staries rubbing the sleep from their eyes. They both where in just their underwear.

"What's going on?" The boy with blond hair asked looking at me."I thought I was the only one that screamed like that."

"Can you guys get her off me? She's kinda havey." The boy I was lying on said. I just blanked out after that...

(Sunday)

When I opened my eyes. I looked around. I felt weight on my stomach, and legs. I looked up to see a boy with blond hair and the other with jet black hair. The same black haired boy who I woke up face-to-face with.

'What the hell do I look like? A couch? Man they wight more then I do!' I thought to my self then shut my eyes before eather one of they notice I was awake.

(Monday)

I opened them agian but they where not their. I sat up and looked around the room. Seven boys sat at a table eating. I groaned at the pain in my head."Damn it. Sat up to fast."I mumbled to myself. Then I look at the boys agian who where looking at me."Um...Hi?" I said looking at them confused.

"About time you woke up. You have been sleeping since Saturday night(Sunday moring). When we got back we found Pony and Johnny here sitting on you watching T.V. They said the only reason was that you where hogging the couch. But they would have got up when you woke up." A boy with blond hair said, looking at me.

"They weigh more then I do that's for sure." I muttered, under my breath, looked down to find my glasses."Hey have you boys seen a pair of glasses?" I asked looking at them. One of the boy got up and went to a cabinet and opened one of the doors and took out my glasses. He closed the door and handed them to me.

"Two-Bit was playing around with them and Dally and Steve almost rolled on them when they where wrestling. Pony and Johnny where the only ones that did not try and brake them." He said I put them one and blinked a few times.

"Thanks." I said, looking at him.

"Hey! I did not try and brake the them...much..." The blond hair boy said getting up from the table.

"Yeah Soda, 'much' is the key word." The boy with blond hair said looking at the older boy.

"Yeah Pony; you and Johnny both where sitting on her." The one named Soda said looking at the other blond I took as Pony.

Pony stuck his tong out at him.

"Um...who are you guys?" I asked kinda uneasy."And real names not gang ones eather..."

"I'm Sodapop, the one sticking his tong out his my younger brother Ponyboy, the one who gave you your glasses is my our older brother Darrel, the one in the Mickey Mouse shirt is umm...oh yeah! Keith, the other though looking guy is Dallas, the one who has his hair in swirls is Steve and the one that you woke up facing is Johnny." Soda said in just about one breath.

"Sodapop? Ponyboy? Are they your birth names?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yup. It says so on are birth certificates." Ponyboy said getting up.

"Ok..." I asked still not sure about if this was a dream or not.

"Any names I can call you in steed of me have to make up names for you?" I asked as soon as I button my shirt up. I had a black top under it.

"You can call me what ever you want babe."_Keith _said sitting down next to me while putting an arm around my arms.

I annoyed this guy I just meat was trying to pick me up! I elbowed him in the side of the ribs."I rather you keep your hands to your self and just by looking at you your to old for me to be with. I rather date someone my age, one or two years older then me." I glared at him.

"Awww come on." _Keith _did it agian.

"Two-Bit lay off her." Darrel said glaring at him.

"Fine." Two-bit I take it was his nick name said.

"You can call me Soda, everyone dose." Soda said grinning at me.

"Pony or Ponyboy, it dose not mater to me."Pony said, looking at me.

"Dally." Dallas said looking me over.

"Darry or-" Darrel was cut off.

"Or Superman, or Muscles." Soda said grinning and sat down on the other side of me.

"Steve." Steve said shrugging.

I nodded, I looked over to see that Johnny did not speak up.

"That's Johnny or Johnnycakes he does not talk to much." Two-Bit said noticing the way I was looking at him.

"So now that you know who we are who are you?" Dally asked alittle too rude.

"I'm Shelley..."I said slowy then I thought of something."How old are you guys?"

"I'm fourteen" Pony said sitting down on the floor.

"Sixteen." Soda chirped."Going on seventeen in a mouth."

"Seventeen."Steve said boardly.

"Seventeen."Dally said shrugging.

"Eighteen and a half." Two-Bit said grinning.

"Twenty." Darry said sitting in an arm chair.

I looked at Johnny.

"Sixteen." Johnny said sitting on the floor.

"What about you?" Pony said looking at me.

"I'm fifteen." I said smiling.

"Sorry Pony looks like you still are the youngest one."Teased Two-Bit Pony made a pout face that made everyone laugh.

"What day is it today anyway?" I asked looking at one of them for an answer.

"October 28."Darry said looking at the moring paper.

"Okay." I said yawning.

"Shelley are you hungry?" Soda asked looking at me.

"Yeah, I am kinda hungry." I said pulling my hair back in to a messy bun.

"Well we can't have you starving. You like bacon and pancakes?" Darry asked me while getting up from his chair.

I nodded."Yeah." I got up and stepped over Soda's feet, and walked past Pony and Johnny and into the kitchen where Darry gave me the last few pieces of bacon and a pancake."Thanks...Darry?" Hopping I got the name right. He nodded his head. Then he walked back into the leaving room. I heard Mickey Mouse was on so I finished has fast as I could then I went into the leaving room.

The guy named Two-Bit was sitting in front of the TV. Johnny and Pony moved to the couch. Everyone seem to be watching it. Everyone other then Darry. I went in and sat down next to Two-Bit to watch Mickey too.

"I don't see what is so entertaining about a mouse." Dally said rolling his eyes.

Two-Bit just glared at him and was about to speak up but I spook up before he did.

"It is just funny to little kids, teenagers, and adults. It is a ever good show once who know whats going on." I said still watching the TV.

"I like this kid." Two-bit said putting an arm around me bring me closer to him. I pushed him and crawled to the couch and sat next to Johnny who was in the corner and Pony who was in the middle.

"I think I rather sit here next to Johnny and Pony." I said sticking my tong out at him."They are closer to my age then you are."

Two-Bit grined then went back to watching Mickey Mouse.

After Mickey was done Darry came in the room in blue jeans and a black shirt.

"Ponyboy go get ready for school." Darry said sitting down."Johnny, Steve, Two-Bit, Shelley you four want a drive."looking at each of us.

"Sure."Two-Bit grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Sure." Steve shrugged, leaning back.

"Do I have to?"Johnny asked looking at him. Wow I could hear him. He is so cute. I was watching Mickey Mouse but the TV went black.

"Yes." Darry said to Johnny.

"Uhn?" I looked around the room.

"Shelley I asked you if you where going too." Darry asked thinking I was a zombie.

"Yeah I will go." I said nodding. and getting up.

Pony came in the room Johnny and I got up.

Two-Bit got up too.

"Two-Bit what grade are you in anyway?" I asked looking at him.

"I'm still a Junior." He said with pried.

"Come on kids!" Darry yelled at us while getting in his truck. Well at Pony, Johnny, Two-Bit and Me.

I went right for the front sit. I guess Pony and Johnny where thinking the same thing.

"Pony or Johnny one of you have to set in the back." Darry said looking at the boys.

"How come Shelley gets to be up front?" Pony asked looking at his older brother.

"One, Shelley's a girl. Two, she close to blond. Three, I don't trust Two-Bit back there with. Four I said so." Darry said getting annoyed.

"I'm small Johnny can sit by the door, I can sit either next to you or Johnny." I said looking at him.

Darry sighed. "Ok Shelley's next to me, then Johnny then Pony. Ok?" Darry said now getting annoyed with us.

I got in next to Darry Johnny next to me and Pony on the other side of Johnny by the door.

The radio was on and it was 'Drifted Away' and I started to sing along with it. I may not be a good singer but I still enjoy it.

After the song Johnny and Pony look at me.

"What?" I asked looking at them

"Nothin'." They both said and looked away.

I just shook my head at them. We just arived at the school. Pony got out followed by Johnny then me.

"I will be here to get you guys at 3:30pm. Be here." Darry said as we nodded, then took off.

Two-Bit walked up to us and with Steve.

"Can one of you show me to the office?" I asked looking at them.

"I will." Two-bit said grinning."I have been there so many times I think the Principal and I where frineds." He said then started laughing while the other boys just chuckled and shook there heads.

Two-Bit grabbed my arm, and started to the school. Pony Johnny where going one way and Steve another. God I better have classes with one of them.

When I got to the office I had to give my bio. The lady looked at Two-Bit and gave him a dirty look. She then turn to me and gave me the same look and handed me my locker number combo and class schedule.

I left the office with Two-Bit and looked at him."What's her problem?" I thought he would know.

"She's always like that." He told me and walked me to my first class."What's your first class?"

"Uh? Oh.. ah..." I looked at my schedule"English." I said looking up at him.

"You are just like Pony. Always having your head in the clouds."He said laughing. We stopped in front of a classroom door."I will see ya' at lunch." Then he was gone.

I took a deep breath and then knocked on the door. A older lady opened the door.

"May I help you?" She asked in a harsh tone.

"Um..eah I'm new here and this is my first class." I said trying my best not to edge away from her.

"Come on in and shut the door." She said and walked back in I followed her in and shut the door."Class we have a new student joining us today." She turn to me."Tell the class a bit about your self and where you come from."

I nodded slowy."Well... My name is Shelley I'm fifteen years old I just came moved here. I like playing sports. I like writing. I just moved here from Canada. I'm normally quiet around people I don't know but I'm not so quiet around my frineds.. Any questions?"

I finished up.

Someone raised their hand and the teacher point to him."What kinda music do you like?"

"Just about anything that as a good beat to it. But I would go with country if I had to pick." I said looking most of them looked mad and annoyed.

Someone else raised their hand and once agian the teacher pointed to them." What side of town do you live on and do you have a boyfriend?"

"That is classified information that no one needs to no about and I do not have a boyfriend and you are not my type." I said sounding annoyed.

"Ok enough questions. Go sit next to Mr. Johnathan Cade. Johnathan put your hand up." The teacher said then took a set at her desk. I looked for the 'Johnathan' and found him. He was in the very back I went and sat next to him and smiled at him.

All throw I just sat there and listened. Finley it was time for my next class. Has the class got ready I started talking to Johnny.

"Johnny what's your next class?" I asked looking at him.

"Um...Gym..."Johnny said has he got up.

"Me too. Is anyone else in the class?"

"Yeah...Ponyboy. Then Steve, Two-Bit and Pony are in study-hall. Two-Bit's in Health, and Steve is in Physics."

"Okay. So we have all the same classes. That's good." I said and smiled at him. We then left the class room to go to are next class.

Ok I hope I got all the words! Tell me I didn't I must know!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own The Outsiders!

The day went by pretty fast. Gym was ok but I had to sit out cause I was new and I didn't have the clothes. I had to introduce my self to every class. Johnny sat out with me to only cause he said he never had clothes for gym. Pony on the other hand did. I think Darry told him to have his stuff.

Anyway Johnny and I just talked alittle. He told me about him self and his life around here. I told him stuff about me how I'm normally quite around people I don't know. We got yelled out by the coach cause we weren't doing are work that he gave us to do. I just laughed while Johnny's faces went alittle red.

After that we had Study-hall together. I was just working on the assignment are English teacher gave us. We had to do it in partners of two we pick, thank god for that. Anyway I picked Johnny and we picked Japan. I know a few words in Japanese. I was writing down the words that I knew down so I can help Johnny with them.

After Study-hall, was Health. Now I don't know how anyone could learn in that class. With Two-Bit in it's hard to consontrate (I can't spell it!) on one thing let alone a full class. To bad for the teacher. I laugh in his face haha. Nah if I did that I would be kicked out.

Now it was lunch. I went with Johnny, and Two-Bit to Two-Bit's car. Pony and Steve were there watting for us.

"Hey what took you three so long?" Steve asked as we got in the car.

"Soda Jr. had wanted to stop by her locker and put her stuff in it." Two-Bit said laughing while getting into his car.

Steve got up front I got behind Two-Bit's seat, Pony next to me and Johnny by the other door.

The only reason why I am not in the middle is cause this way here I can hurt Two-Bit.

"My nick name is Shell! Not Soda Jr.!" I kicked the back of his seat.

"Fine! Be that way Gas Station."

I kicked his seat again. "Shut up _Keith_." I said glaring at him into his mirror.

Two-Bit pulled up into the DX parking area.

We all got out and went in side. Pony got a Pepsi, Steve, got a Coke, Two-Bit and Johnny both got chocolate milk. I got an Organ pop. I have been on it since New Year's. The last time I has Pepsi was on New Year's Eve.

Soda, was talking to some girls by the cars. When he came in he was grinning.

"So how is school going so far Shell?" Soda asked while getting behind the counter.

"Been good so far. Johnny and me have the same class so makes it easier on me to have some who knows were the classes are to help me." I said while eating one of my two hot dogs.

"Well that's good to hear," Soda said"so who's paying?"

Pony took out a few dollars, so did Steve.

I realized I had no money to pay for my lunch.

"Something wrung Shell?" Soda asked looking at me.

"I have no money to pay for my lunch..." I whisperd looking down.

"Don't worry about! Your new around here so don't worry about it. Stevie here can pay for you."

I smiled and looked at Steve who rolled his eyes,"Sure."

How was that? Hope you all liked it : D Thanks to- jinxyknockonwood!


	3. AN

Okay everyone I will be updating these whit a story soon. i'm sorry i havent updated in over a year but im kinda working with a 98 right now but soon i will be getting my bros computer that is much better then this. then i will do my bst to update k? thank you for all your rewviews i love them all so much and it means that people are still raeding them! i still cant beleive it.


End file.
